


Slaughtered

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is good kid, Alpha Hakoda, Alpha Katara, Alpha Ozai, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Angst, Beta Aang, Dark, Dark Hakoda, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh is a therapist, Katara and Sokka are traumatized, Kya dies, M/M, Omega Kya, Omega Ursa, Omega Zuko, Ozai is good, Some Fluff, Ursa is alive, Zuko knows what to do, alpha Azula, because it just makes sense, but not really, pretty dark, they try to be supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara and Sokka never thought their dad could be a killer.They were wrong.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Slaughtered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMonster/gifts).



> IM DYING AND CRYING
> 
> WHAT JS WRONG WITH ME
> 
> I DID MY BOY HAKODA DIRTY

“Dad?” Katara’s sleepy voice says.

Her voice is drowned out by Kya’s screaming.

Katara turns the corner to see what’s happening.

Hakoda is snarling something while holding a knife.

He’s placing cuts all over Kya, who has tears streaming down her face.

Katara watches in horror as her father cuts out her mother's tongue and shoves a knife down her throat to get her to stop screaming.

Katara snaps awake from her horrified daze when Sokka grabs her.

“Let’s go,” Sokka hisses.

The two young alphas take off into the night as Kya’s silent screams follow them.

Their feet are cut and bleeding from running on the pavement but they make it to Zuko and Azula’s house.

“Sokka? Katara? What’s happening?” Ozai’s voice says.

The two young alphas manage to explain through sobs.

Ursa ushers the two kids inside as Ozai calls 911 and takes his gun and goes to Kya and Hakoda’s house.

“Sokka? Katara?” Aang’s voice says.

The two siblings turn around to see Azula, Zuko, Aang, and Toph standing on the stairs.

Sokka distinctly remembers hearing that Toph and Aang’s parents had to leave so they dropped them off at Zuko’s house even though the 15-year-olds were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

Zuko immediately rushes to Sokka and Aang is next to Katara in less than a second.

Toph and Azula are asking them questions as Ursa brings in a first aid kit.

She wraps their feet before leading all the kids upstairs.

None of the kids could sleep.

They separated the kids by secondary gender.

Aang and Zuko were in one room since Aang was a beta and Zuko was an omega.

Azula, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were in the other since they were all alphas.

Eventually, Aang and Zuko snuck out and went into the other room.

They built a fort and just laid under it, their breath filling the silence.

Katara is leaning on Azula with her feet propped up on Aang.

Aang is lying in Toph’s lap, who’s resting against Sokka’s legs.

Zuko is hugging Sokka from behind while placing one hand over Katara’s.

The five kids are deadly silent when they hear sirens and the door open.

“Ozai-” Ursa says.

“I’m fine. Kya….she didn’t make it. Officers shot Hakoda on sight. He’s also gone,” Ozai’s hushed voice says.

Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Azula look at Katara and Sokka in concern.

The siblings just shared a look but otherwise looked dead.

“Katara-” Toph says at the same time Azula says, “Sokka-”

“It’s fine. I’m tired. Can we sleep?” Katara murmurs.

Zuko purses his lips, about to say something but is cut off with a kiss from Sokka.

“It’s fine. Just sleep,” Sokka whispers against his lips.

Zuko still looks concerned but doesn’t say anything.

The second they’re all asleep, Katara and Sokka get up.

They go down the stairs and see Ursa with tear-stained cheeks and Ozai with a forlorn look on his face.

“Where are we going to live?” Katara asks.

The two adults jump in surprise.

Ozai looked at them in shock but soon cooled his features. “You’ll be adopted by Suki and her family but we think it’s best if you two live here for right now. It’s a big house and Toph and Aang are also going to be staying for quite a while.”

Sokka nods. 

Mai and Ty Lee also visited often to see Azula and Suki was with them most of the time too.

It was understandable to live in the house with all of their friends to help them through this tough time.

Katara is guessing that Iroh will be their therapist but she’s not fully sure.

Sokka and Katara trudge up the stairs.

When they’re about to enter the room, someone stops them.

The two turn around and see a concerned Zuko.

“Zuko, darling, please-” Sokka pleads only to be cut off when Zuko raises a hand.

“I’m not asking anything because I’m not in a position to do so. But just follow me, ok?” Zuko asks.

Katara sighs but nods.

The omega gives them a quick smile and they leave through the back door.

Ursa and Ozai see them but make no move to stop them.

Sokka’s ninety percent sure they know where they’re going.

They hike up the hill in the back till they reach the top.

The three sit down.

“We've seen the lighted skyline, Zuko,” Katara says wearily.

Zuko shakes his head. “Not when the lights go out. 3, 2, 1.”

And all the city lights go dark.

And Katara and Sokka’s breath catches.

Because of the stars.

They light up the sky with the moon right in the center, full and glowing.

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko whispers. “I know it doesn’t mean anything. I know I’ll never understand. But I’m really sorry for your loss.”

The two alphas hadn’t even realized they had been crying until they felt water slip onto their hands.

“Thanks for showing us,” Sokka murmurs, pulling Zuko into his lap.

The alpha buries his face in Zuko’s neck to stifle his shaking breaths.

Zuko simply smiles weakly and grabs Katara’s hand.

The female alpha blinks back tears as Zuko pulls her into a hug.

“It gets better, I’ve heard from uncle,” Zuko mentions.

The siblings nod.

Even though they doubt it.

But they’ll be strong.

For Zuko.

For Aang.

For their mom.

For everyone they loved.

Because if they don’t, Hakoda won.

And he can’t win.

Not after what he’d done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
